A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via a downlink and an uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile station and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile station. The base station and/or mobile station may include one or more digital-to-analog converters (DACs) for converting digital signals to analog signals.
In some cases, at least one of the DACs may be used to generate a frequency-modulated signal to perform radar operations. For example, the radar operations may be used to detect the presence of a human body in close proximity to a mobile station, based on which a power of signals transmitted by the mobile station may be reduced to comply with regulatory requirements.